A key element for rapid decisive care in first aid is the instant recognition and management of the most serious injuries first. Organizations such as the American Red Cross and the National Safety Council spend considerable amounts of time during classroom training attempting to reinforce this principal. Unfortunately, in many cases, for example, the initial reaction of the responder is to simply provide first aid for the most obvious injury and, as an after thought, check the victim's pulse. Additionally, most first aid kits of the prior art present first aid supplies individually, in an often times confusing planar array. Thus, a first aid responder must select each first aid supply individually.
What would thus be advantageous is a first aid kit that was adapted for use in a wide variety of different types of first aid situations. Such a kit would also appeal to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the supplies. Such a kit would appeal to a diversity of uses by ease in selection and usage of the instructions. Such first aid kit would provide quick access to the appropriate medical products for a given type of first aid condition. Such kit would further provide quick access to information regarding different first aid situations so that the users could appropriately and properly use the supplies found in the kit.